¿Antes de la cita?
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Como me imagino Akari en su primera cita, y Akane en la primera cita de su hermana. One Shot


**Pequeña historia o one shot**

 **En cuanto vea que hay cosas que me llaman la atención, podre volver con "cuentos de la nieve" en cuanto a "deseo" no dispongo del tiempo que necesito, pero en las vacaciones navideñas podre continuar con esa historia**

 **Si... digamos que esto es solo para llamar su atención, ni siquiera se si es bueno, o si debería considerarse una historia, pero bien, creo que hay algunas peores**

 **Disfruten de esta... ¿cosa?**

* * *

¿Qué es el amor?

Quien sabe

Pero si es uno de los motivos que hace que soñemos despiertos, o suspiremos a cada rato, o miremos hacia el vacío siempre con una sonrisa boba en los labios, he incluso te hace actuar de manera distinta a como acostumbras a actuar.

Akari estaba acostada en su suave cama con una foto sobre su pecho. Ya han pasado varias semanas desde su primer beso de amor. Los de China no cuentan ni tampoco el que Chitose le dio en aquella pijamada.

A tan solo minutos para su primera cita, o varias, Uds. imaginen lo nerviosa que ella ha de estar. Ella saltó de su cama, colocando cuidadosamente el portarretratos sobre el buro junto a su cama.

-ahora… como debería actuar.

Se sumergió en un pensamiento profundo, imaginando cosas que le pudieran ocurrir durante su cita. Uno de esas fantasías hizo que sus mejillas brillaran con un rojo intenso, bueno talvez exagero.

Sacándola de ese trance auto inducido, el timbre de la puerta que a duras penas llego a sus oídos la hizo volver en sí. Eventualmente escucho a su hermana decir un "voy" y luego un "hola… tu debe ser…". Su hermana estaba al tanto de toda esa situación, siendo muy importante para Akari, Akane estaría enterada y tomaría un papel un tanto exagerado, ella quiere lo mejor para su querida Akari.

La pelirroja menor, termino de prepararse como un rayo, bajo las escaleras un tanto inquieta pero trato de la mejor manera de pasar inadvertida. Mejor no se hubiera preocupado tanto, al llegar casi al final de las escaleras tropezó y cayó los pocos escalones que le faltaban

-kyaaahh

Si… es mejor tomarse todo con calma

Se levantó y sacudió cualquier partícula de polvo que hubiera quedado impregnada sobre su vestido. Dio gracias al cielo de que nadie estaba cerca como para verla hacer el ridículo cuando cayó.

Antes de entrar en la sala, donde claramente se podía escuchar la voz de su hermana diciendo "y desde cuando se conocen" o "cuáles son tus intenciones" preguntas que solo un padre sobreprotector haría, si también Akane. Para una estudiante de secundaria, poner en esa situación a tu cita es algo vergonzoso, pero Akari sabe que su hermana lo hace de buen corazón, por algo es su hermana… y también esta lo otro.

-y dime Ikeda-san… ¿Akari-chan… y tu… ya se han…tomado de la mano?

-este… si

-¿¡que!?

-lo-lo siento… no pudimos evitarlo

-está bien… al menos aun no la has besado

-a bueno… creo que eso es erróneo

-¿¡que que!?

Si me lo preguntan parece más un interrogatorio. En eso Akari entra en la sala, y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana con un semblante sombrío, y mirando de manera nada amistosa a la chica que tenía en frente, la cual sostiene entre sus manos temblorosas una taza de té que "generosamente" Akane le ha brindado. Esperemos que no haya estado envenenada

-este… hola

Akari saludo tímidamente cuando entro en la sala

-hola Akari-chan, luces muy bonita esta noche

Akari miro hacia el piso sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, solo se escuchó una risita juguetona por parte de la pelirroja

-bien ¿y a dónde irán?

La pregunta de Akane sonó un tanto cansada, tal vez ya acepto su derrota

-al… al cine onee-chan

-¿¡al cine!?, pero pudieron alquilar una película y verla aquí en la casa, e incluso yo podría acompañarles

-es… que…

-queremos pasar tiempo a solas, verdad Akari-chan

-si… eso

-bien que se diviertan

Akari y su cita salieron de la casa aún bajo la mirada de Akane, pero para Chitose eso no significaba problema. Ya había pasado aquel obstáculo, con la ayuda de Ayano, ella reunió el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a la hermana mayor de Akari.

Chitose tomo la mano de Akari, esta a su vez dio un respingo por aquel acto tan repentino, pero sonrió a su compañera quien adquirió un rubor bajo aquellos bellos ojos tras el cristal.

-tu hermana da miedo

-jiji déjalo, ella es así, pero me siento mal por haberle mentido

-tranquila Akari-chan, todo valdrá la pena

Akari apretó la mano de Chitose y agrego mirándola a los ojos

-senpai… me siento muy feliz, te quiero

-también yo… Akari-chan

Nadie jamás les quitara todo el cariño que ese par de chicas compartieron aquella noche, entre besos y miradas bobas, hicieron de su amor algo mucho mayor.

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita, como la llevan.**

 **Espero que bien, aunque no lo creo después de haber leído esto. Pero al menos tienen salud, no mental después de esta historia pero la tienen.**

 **Nos vemos en navidad, cuidese**


End file.
